fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Spion: Brand! (3)
De Spion is een oud, oud verhaal dat ik terug in 2008 heb geschreven voor de Neopets site. Het combineert verschillende officiële stripseries (De vloek van Maraqua en De terugkeer van Dr. Sloth) in een nieuw verhaal. Wat op de wiki te vinden is letterlijk knip-en-plak werk van het originele document, dus ook mijn spelling, taalgebruik, enzovoort komt uit 2008. U bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben heel even kwijt wat ook alweer het doel van De Spion was, maar Gorix, Cylara en Scout vormen een team met kapitein Garin en zijn crew plus mijn eigen karakter Levske Mila om...achter premiejaagster Ylana aan te gaan? Volgens mij waren ze ook min of meer de wereld aan het redden en was er iets met een amulet. Open zee en Krawk Eiland Leyenda Het onweer kwam dichterbij. Ik moest oppassen als ik niet levend geroosterd wou worden. Ik was het hoogste punt in de omgeving. De neopets bleven waar ze waren. Op de grond, luisterend naar mijn verhaal. Eigelijk zou ik moeten ophouden, maar iets in mijzelf was daar niet mee eens. Dit waren de perfecte omstandigheden. Het weer kon mijn verhaal extra kracht geven. Ik ging door. Brand Levske viel met een harde bons op de grond. Het schip schudde nogal. Scout hing ook al verbaasd uit haar bed. Als je uit het raam keek zag je een woelige zee, donkere wolken en af en toe een bliksemstraal. “Aan dek, Levske?” “Aan dek, Scout.” Zeker twintig passagiers stonden hangend over de reling de vissen te voeren. De matrozen, gewend aan de kuren van de zee, maakten er grappen over. Cylara was nergens te bekennen (Gorix ook niet, maar dat was normaal. Die zat gewoon in de kajuit.) Een flits, een knal! De geur van rook drong de neusgaten van de passagiers binnen. De bliksem was in de vlaggenstok geslagen! Het vuur verspreidde zich razendsnel. Een deel van matrozen rende naar achteren en kwamen terug met passagiers die niet aan dek waren. Het andere deel van de matrozen was begonnen met het blussen van het vuur, maar er was bijna geen beginnen aan. De vlammen sloegen in de gezichten van de matrozen en de passagiers die wilde helpen. “Waar is de kapitein?” riep iemand. De neopets keken elkaar aan. Niemand had de kapitein gezien. De matrozen keken naar het achterschip, dat nu in lichterlaaie stond. “Denk jij wat ik denk, Levske?” Scout en Levske staarde naar het vuur. “Gekkenwerk.” Mompelde Gorix, die aan dek moest komen omdat de kajuiten ook al in brand stonden. Cylara had de kist in een tas om haar schouder hangen. “Ja gekkenwerk, maar ik heb wel voor hetere vuren gestaan.” Zei Levske koppig. “Ik verbied jullie om daarin te gaan. Dat is zelfmoord!” Gorix keek kwaad naar Levske en Scout. “Cylara blijf hier. Gorix, wij zijn Verzetstrijders. Levens redden is ons werk!” Levske en Scout renden de vlammenzee in. De matrozen lieten de reddingsboten al zakken. “Vrouwen en kinderen eerst. Komt u maar.” Leyenda Ik staakte heel even mijn verhaal. De regen streek op ons neer. Ik haalde mijn mantel tevoorschijn. Die hield me warm en droog. De omstanders keken naar me. Ik pakte wat (droog) hout en stak het in brand. Ik kreeg een kampvuur. De vlammen dansten in de wind. Positief blijven Vuur was gevaarlijk, maar de rook was nog erger. Levske en Scout konden nog geen neometer voor hun uitkijken en de rook verstikten hun. “Kapitein! Kapitein!” schreeuwde ze (voor zover dat kon). “Hier is hij Levske!” Achter het roer zat een Bruce bang weggedoken. Hij was bijna niet meer zichtbaar door de dikke slierten rook in de stuurkajuit hingen. Levske en Scout struikelde dan ook zowat over hem. Het vuur kwam al dichter bij. Nog even en ze waren ingesloten door het vuur. “Kom mee.” Scout tilde de kapitein op die hartverscheurend hoestte. Ze renden voor hun leven door de gangen heen. “Nee!” Ze konden niet verder. Voor hun was een vuurzee en achter kwam er een aan. Ze waren ingesloten. “Ik ga hier extra neopunten voor vragen. Stikken en/of in een vlammenzee verbranden midden op een schip stond niet in mijn contract. Ook geen jammerende kapitein trouwens.” “Nog even Levske en je zult niks meer hebben aan neopunten.” “Ik blijf positief.” “Hé, vangen!” Van achter het vuur werd een bol van de waterfee gegooid. Daarna nog één. “Wat? Wie?” stamelde Scout. “We zien later wel van wie die bollen zijn. Nu moeten we hier weg.” Levske pakte de bange stuurman over van Scout. Scout gooide de bollen voor hun neer, waarmee ze een doorgang creëerde, waardoor ze naar buiten konden. Buiten stonden Gorix en Cylara hun al op te wachten. Cylara had een bol in haar hand. Matrozen wenkten de verzetstrijders dat ze naar de reddingsboten moesten komen. “Over 2 minuten ontploft het schip! We moeten maken dat we hier wegkomen!” schreeuwde de bootsman. Zijn woorden waren nog niet koud of er sprongen verschillende water pets in het water. Bruces, Nimmo’s, Acara’s en Quiggles zwommen achter de boten en duwde, duwde, duwde. Flotsams, Peophins en Tuskaninny’s (die oorspronkelijk al in zee leefde en niet op een schip de oceaan over hoefden te steken) hielpen mee. Twee Eyries hadden een touw om hun middel geknoopt en trokken de boten vanuit de lucht. Het schip vloog met een enorme knal de lucht in. Geen gewonden, geen doden, alleen maar schade en schrik. Leyenda Een harde knal van de bliksem zorgde ervoor dat ook hier de schrik er goed inzat. Het vuur, dat dapper bleef branden in strijd met het hemelwater, zorgde voor spanning, maar ook voor een zekere vriendschap en vertrouwen tussen de luisteraars. Iedereen werd nat, maar niemand gaf erom. Dit verhaal leidden ze af van de werkelijkheid en bracht ze naar een wereld van fantasie. Ze waren één. Achter mij keek iemand vanuit de bosjes jaloers naar het vuurtje, waar ik naast stond. Land in zicht “Land in zicht!” schreeuwde een eyrie. Een zucht van verlichting steeg op. Eindelijk, na drie dagen niks gegeten of gedronken te hebben, was er land in zicht. Hopelijk was er water en voedsel te vinden. Gorix was zijn angst voor water al een beetje verloren. Met land in zicht scheurden de boten op de kust af. De kapitein (die nu kapitein zonder schip was) was de eerste die aan land ging. Hij kuste de grond dankbaar (tot hij merkte dat hij zand stond te zoenen en spuugde het weer uit, tot groot leedvermaak van de omstanders.) De matrozen sloegen haastig een kamp op. De passagiers probeerde vuur te maken en voedsel en water te vinden. Ze kwamen terug met bergen fruit en liters water, verzameld in petten, tassen, kommen, pannen (wat moet een kok zonder pan?) en nog veel meer. Het weer hield zich goed. Dit was pas vakantie! “Waarom werkte het brandalarm niet, kapitein? Waarom waren er geen brandblussers op uw schip? Waarom heeft u geen bliksemafleiders en was er geen storm voorspeld? Hoe komt het dat u 35 bemanningsleden heeft en ik er 36 tel?” somde Levske op. Gorix, Cylara en Scout keken raar op, maar zij niet alleen. De rest had het ook gehoord. Ze moesten Levske gelijk geven. Waar waren alle veiligheidsmaatregelen die op een schip aanwezig moesten zijn? De bemanning keek ook om zich heen. Wie was “de 36ste” matroos? De kapitein-zonder-schip was steeds minder op zijn gemak. De passagiers en bemanning sloten om hem heen. Hij werd bang. Hij kon niet tegen een hoge druk. “Ik beken alles!” schreeuwde hij wanhopig uit, “kapitein Kummintus heeft mij ingehuurd.” Er ging een schok door de neopets heen. “Ik moest een spion van het Verzet gevangen nemen. Ik wilde hem of haar, ik weet het niet, gevangen nemen in de kajuit waar hij/zij logeerde. Door alle haast ben ik de veiligheidsmaatregelen vergeten.” De matrozen werden kwaad, passagiers werden razend. “Je liegt!” gilde Levske in het oor van de doodsbange kapitein: “Ik geloof er geen barst van. Ik ken Kummintus. Hij zal geen enkele spion in leven laten als hij de kans kreeg. Jij liet ’s nachts in het geheim de brandblussers en bliksemafleiders weghalen en de rookmelders uitschakelen. Toen er een storm kwam sloeg de bliksem in in de vlaggenstok.” “Normaal is dat geen probleem, maar nu was er geen bliksemafleider en brak er brand uit.” Levske had dit in één hap lucht gezegd en moest even op adem komen. Ze ging verder met haar verklaring: “Het laatste bemanningslid is een afgezand van Kummintus. Hij zou de spion aanwijzen, maar toen er brand uitbrak gebeurde er iets waar niemand op gerekend had, zelfs u niet! Omdat er geen brandblussers waren moest alles via emmers gebeuren. Het vuur was te heet en verspreide zich te snel. Bovendien stonden we op een tijdbom!” “Een tijdbom?” vroeg een van de matrozen angstig. “Ja, een tijdbom! In het ruim lag vuurwerk dat op Krawkdag zou worden afgestoken. Gelukkig herinnerde de bootsman dit bijtijdig en konden we nog voor het vuur het ruim met vuurwerk bereikten wegwezen. Iets later dan gepland misschien, want de kapitein was zelf al ingesloten door het vuur en twee passagiers waagden hun leven om hem te redden met hulp van buitenaf door hun vrienden.” De verklaring klonk logisch genoeg. De kapitein-zonder-schip zag dat hij verloren had. Die brutale schaduw xweetok had het hele plan doorzien, inclusief de fouten. Zij was ook degene geweest, samen met de rode cybunny die hem hadden gered uit de vlammenzee. Oh, hij was zo de pineut! “Hoe komen we hier nu weg? We zitten hier vast voor altijd en altijd en altijd!” gilde een Ixi wanhopig (en dramatisch overdreven), maar een Verzetstrijder zou een Verzetstrijder niet zijn als hij (of zij) geen contact bij had gehad. De vier Verzetstrijders haalden hun contacten tevoorschijn en Gorix riep commandant Valka op. Die was niet bepaald blij met de huidige situatie. “Wat is er gebeurd? IK heb nog zo gezegd dat jullie op moesten passen!” enzovoort, enzovoort. Uiteindelijk zei hij: “Goed dan, ik stuur er wel een team op af. En jullie, schiet op! De tijd dringt.” Die avond kwamen de schipbreukelingen vermoeid aan op Krawk Eiland. Toen de Verzetstrijders net hun bed wilde opzoeken in de herberg: In Den Gouden Dubloen, werd er op de deur van de gelachkamer geklopt. “Ik zoek een paar schipbreukelingen. Twee cybunny’s, een Grundo en een Xweetok.” Zei de gele Krawk tegen de herbergier. “Een momentje alstublieft.” De herbergier liep naar de kamer. Met z’n allen gingen ze naar beneden. “Bedankt. Hallo jongens, hoe gaat het?” zei de Krawk tevreden. “Hé Robbert, wat leuk je weer eens te zien!” “Levske! Ook leuk jouw gezond en wel te zien. Gelukkig ben je aan Kummintus ontsnapt. En wie zijn dit?” Levske wees naar haar groep: “Dit is Scout, een goede vriendin en spion. Dit is Gorix, de groepsleider en dit is Cylara, een nieuw lid van het Verzet. En wat heb jij de afgelopen weken gedaan?” “Hoi! Ik ben Robbert, een ordebewaker op Krawk Eiland, in dienst van het Verzet. Wat ik de afgelopen weken gedaan heb? De dagelijkse sleur alleen maar, kun je wel zeggen. Er is alleen één klein probleempje.” “En dat is?” Cylara keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. “De schepen van het Verzet kunnen hier niet meer komen.” “Hoezo kunnen de schepen hier niet meer komen?” vroeg Gorix. “Ze mogen niet meer komen vanwege…eh…een akkefietje, maar ik heb verder vervoer kunnen regelen! Jullie zullen alleen wel op het schip moeten werken.” “Pardon? Hebben wij het dan nog niet druk genoeg? Moeten wij dan ook nog eens het dek schrobben, piepers jassen en kleding herstellen? Ik ga me beklagen bij Valka!” riep Levske verontwaardigd. “Rustig meiske. Tsjee, jij bent ook niks veranderd niet? Ik ken de kapitein en de bemanning weliswaar niet, maar zij waren de enige die jullie mee wilden nemen. Jullie zullen de orders ook op het schip krijgen.” Scout zuchtte, Gorix mompelde wat, Cylara deed of ze niks hoorde en Levske snoof verontwaardigd. Robbert nam afscheid van de groep: “Veel succes T.T!” “Wat bedoelt hij daar nu mee?” vroeg Cylara, nu wel geïnteresseerd. De volgende ochtend stond Robbert weer op de stoep van de herberg om hun op te komen halen. Al geeuwend liepen ze de kade af, naar het “beloofde” schip. “Hier is het.” Zei Robbert opgewekt en wees naar een groot, zwart schip met de naam… Categorie:De Spion Categorie:De Spion: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken